


Wherever You Are

by Everlasting_Love



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlasting_Love/pseuds/Everlasting_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Lucas Robert Hood,

It's been a while since we lase talked. I believe that was when I found out about you and Calum. For a while, we pretended like we never had to end it, but we both knew we'd have to say goodbye. After we played final show as a band, you were crying at the airport.

I knew I had to stay strong for you, but my heart was breaking more with every passing second. Then you hugged me and said your final farewell. I told you that I would love you forever and that I wished you luck with Calum. You kissed my cheek and walked away, tears streaming down your face.

When they finally closed the plane door, I could barely hold it all inside. I didn't sleep for the entire plane ride. And when I got home, I found myself getting more depressed as the days passed. I locked myself in my room and just gave up. At that time in my life, anything was better than the pain you caused me.

Then I met Felix. He took away some of the pain, but it was always still there. He made me feel special, but never in the ways you could. I found myself having to fake happiness a lot more. Every night, I almost called you, just to say it always will be you. Wherever you are.

If I could, I would fly a thousand oceans to find love. But there's nothing that compares to what we had, so I walk alone. You always said we'd be together forever. Guess 'forever' meant nothing to you. Kinda like me, huh? If nothing lasts forever, why can't I stop thinking about you?

If only you could see me now. You'd be so disappointed that I've thrown all of your hard work away. I still hear our songs on the radio, making me think about the ones we secretly wrote for each other. Then, I think about our high school days. It still astonishes me how we went from wanting to kill each other, to loving each other so much.

I kinda wish we still hated each other, then this wouldn't be so hard to do. What I feel now can not be compared to anything I have ever felt before. The only way to end this pain is to end the cause, therefore ending my life....

I'm sorry it has to end like this, but it's the only way. All of my love goes to you and Thomas. Thomas is going to grow up to be an amazing person, just like you. I love you Luke. Always have, always will. To the moon....

Forever yours,

Michael Gordon Clifford


	2. Part Two

My body shook as i held the letter in my hand. Walking to Luke's house, I felt like I wanted to pass out. I took a deep breath, ringing the doorbell. I wanted to run away, just forget about everything, but I knew I needed to do this. The front door opened, revealing Luke in all his beauty with Thomas on his hip. It was then that I noticed his eyes were red and puffy, his eyes tear-stained. 

"Hey Michael." He said, his voice weak. I stuffed the letter into my pocket. "Hey, Luke. Are you okay?" I asked. He put Thomas down, telling him to 'go play'. I watched as he ran off into the other room. Once he was out of the room, Luke fell into my arms. His sobs were muffled by my shoulder. I held him tightly, doing the best I could to calm down the boy I love most.

-

"So, he cheated on you, with the same guy I was with, and left you to take care of Thomas by yourself?" I said, making sure I understood everything. Luke nodded slowly, his head tucked under my chin. He had put Thomas down for a nap, leaving us to cuddle in the middle of his bed. I ran my fingers through Luke's hair.

"What a bunch of dicks." I mumbled. Luke nodded in agreement, adding, "I can't believe I left you for him. I am so sorry Michael." He looked up at me, nuzzling his nose against mine. "It's okay, Luke. We all do something we regret." I said softly. Before I could say or do anything else, Luke was straddling my waist.

"I missed you so much, Mikey." He said, pressing his lips to mine. I put my hands on his waist, pulling him closer. "Should we be doing this right now?" I mumbled against his lips. Luke pulled back, his hands resting on my chest. "You're right. I'm sorry." He said softly, his head dropping. I lifted his head to look at him.

"Luke, there is nothing to be sorry about. I just think we should wait." I said. Luke smiles, pressing a light kiss to my cheek. "This is why I love you so much." I smiled, running my thumb over his cheekbone. "I love you too. To the moon." Luke rested his head on my chest, his eyes fluttering shut. Moments later, I heard his breath even out.

I woke up with Luke laying next to me, curled up under the blankets. Looking at him, I smiled. I'm finally getting my life back together. I don't have to worry about anything messing it up now. I was dragged out of my thoughts when I heard a soft knock on the door. Thomas walked in, his eyes red and his body shaking.

"I need my daddy." He said, shakily. I asked him why, and he said, "I'm scared. I don't want my dad to hurt my daddy anymore." I patted the bed, moving over so he could climb on the bed. "Your dad isn't going to hurt your daddy anymore. I promise I won't let that happen." I watched as Thomas curled into Luke's side, Luke's arms folding around Thomas' small frame.

Smiling, I closed my eyes and let sleep take over. I had my perfect family, and nothing was going to take that away from me.


	3. Part Three

I woke up the next morning to find the bed empty next to me. I sit up, pulling the blankets off me. I smile, thinking about the past two years I've spent with Luke. I still couldn't believe it. Thomas has come to like me more as well. I finally have my family back.

I sit up, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and walking downstairs. As I reach the bottom of the stairs, the smell of pancakes fill my nose, causing my stomach to grumble. I walked into the kitchen , seeing Luke sitting with Thomas. 

I walked over to Luke, wrapping my arms around his stomach and rested my head on his shoulder. "Good morning my love." Luke said, leaning back against me. I kissed his cheek. "Good morning beautiful." I turned to my face, catching him off-guard with a kiss on his lips.

Thomas made a disgusted noise, covering his eyes with his hands. I chuckled, pulling away. Luke's face was red as he stood, taking both their plates to the sink. "Thomas, why don't you go watch television for a while?" I said.

He ran off into the other room. I turned to face Luke, who was now sitting on the counter. I walked over to him, standing between his legs. I run my hands along his thighs. "Thomas really likes you, ya know. He thinks you're a hero." Luke said softly. "Why?" I asked, confused. 

"You saved me, Michael. I thought I was going to lose you and Thomas. You're the best thing that's happened to me. Except Thomas of course." Luke reached into his back pocket. "I found this the other day." Tears filled his eyes. I grabbed the paper from him. 

"You weren't suppose to find this." He wiped away the tears that had fallen. "Did you really come over that day just to tell me you were going to kill yourself?" He whispered. "Luke, I was hurt. I didn't know what to do. But that was then and this is now. Now, I'm happier than I've ever been." I said.

He looked up at me, so I continued. "I have the love of my life back in my arms, and Thomas is like a son to me. I may have saved you, but you have given me my life back." I said, tears now streaming down both of our faces.

"Michael... I'm so sorry. I didn't know I had hurt you that bad. I'm sorry." Luke said and buried his face in his hands. I wrapped my arms around him as his body shook with his sobs. "It's okay, Luke." I said softly. And that was true. It was okay.

"Is daddy okay?" Thomas asked from behind me. Luke lifted his head, looking over my shoulder. "I'm fine, baby. Go watch T.V." Instead of leaving, Thomas walked over to us. I picked him up and sat him next to Luke. He wrapped his tiny arms around Luke's stomach.

"Daddy, please don't cry. Michael and I both love you very much. Thomas said. "I know, baby. And I love you both very much too. Daddy is just a little sad right now. I'll be fine." Luke said, reaching for my shirt to wipe off his face.

I chuckled softly, lifting Luke's face to mine. "I bet I can make you really happy." I said with a smirk. Confusion crossed between Luke's eyes. "How?" I looked over at Thomas. "Remember where it is?" I asked, helping him down. He nodded, running into the other room.

" What the hell are you doing?" Luke asked. "You'll see." I said as Thomas ran back in the room. I turned so Luke couldn't see and took the box from him. The only thing that was running through my mind was that this could make or brake my life.

I turned back around, getting down on one knee and opened the box. "Luke, you have made my life absolutely perfect. I knew when I first met you, we would be together forever. My life was nothing but happiness, until Calum ruined that.

"But I have you and Thomas now and I'm happy again. The time we were apart, I knew I still loved you. I can't see my life without you. So, Lucas Robert Hemmings, would you make me the happiest and luckiest man on earth? Will you marry me?"

I watched as Luke got off the counter, standing in front of me. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. "Michael, I couldn't think of a more amazing person to spend my life with. I fell in love with the stubborn dork with green hair, sitting in the back of music class, and I still love the dork with blue hair kneeling in front of me."

He moved closer to me, putting his cold hands on my warm face.He had tears rolling down his face now. " I would be honored to be your husband. And I know you would make a great father to Thomas." He placed his lips in mine. 

I stood up, pulling him closer to me. When we pulled apart, I places the ring on his left finger, intertwining our hands. "I love you Luke." Thomas came over and Luke picked him up. "I love you too, Michael. To the moon." I couldn't explain my happiness at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since I was little, I hated the idea of getting married. But as I stand at the alter, I still can't believe I am about to marry the love of my life. Ashton, my best friend and best man, walks with Thomas down the aisle. Ashton has been one of my biggest supporters since I told him I was gay.

Thomas, now age 7, came over to me, signaling for me to bend down. "Daddy told me to tell you he loves you to the moon." He whispered. I smiled, patting his head as the music began. The door opened, revealing Luke and his mum, Liz.

It felt like my heart had stopped as they walked towards me. My gaze met Luke's and he smiled, looking away bashfully. He gave his mum a quick kiss. When he was finally standing in front of me, I couldn't believe how amazing he looked. 'To the moon' he mouthed. Smiling, I mouthed it back.

The entire time the priest was talking, I was staring at Luke with a smile on my face. I thought about how lucky I am to have Luke in my life. I finally had a family and i wasn't going to let anyone take this away from me now.

 

After the ceremony, I was walking around looking for Luke. I found Liz holding Thomas and talking to Ashton. I asked them if they had seen Luke and they both pointed towards the bathroom. Entering the bathroom, I find it empty.

I'm about to leave when I hear my name being called. Turning around, I see Luke standing by the last stall. I walk towards him, and that's when I noticed his eyes were red and puffy. "Luke, what's wrong baby?" I ask softly.

He wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling his face in my neck. "He's back, Mikey. I'm scared hes gonna try to tear us apart again." His body shook with every breath he took. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down.

"It's okay , darling. He's not going to tear us apart." I pulled back, wiping his tears away. "I'm still scared. What is he wants to take Thomas away?" "Luke, Calum can't take Thomas from us. Now that we're married, he's ours." I said, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

The bathroom door opened and I turned, seeing Ashton and Thomas. Luke walked over and picked Thomas up, looking at me. "I love you, Michael. To the moon." He said, kissing my cheek before walking out.

I ran my fingers through my hair, pulling as I slid down the wall. "He really loves you. Like, really, really loves you." Ashton said, sitting beside me. I sighed. "I know. I really love him too. I don't know what to do to make him not worry about Calum."

"Just be there for him." Ash said as Luke walked back in. 'Good luck' Ash mouthed as he left. Luke sat next to me. "I'm sorry." He whispered softly. I looked over at him, confused. "For what?" "For being so complicated." He said, his eyes closing.

I pulled him onto my lap, rubbing circles in his hips. "You're not being complicated. You're just scared, and I understand that." i wiped away the new tears that had fallen on his face. "You are my husband, my sunshine, my everything. I love you more than anything. Even Daniel. But don't tell him I said that. He can be very mean." I said, pretending to pout a bit.

Luke laughed, his hands on my chest. I smiled fondly at him. "To the moon." I said, pressing my lips to his. "To the moon." He said, smiling into the kiss. This was my family. And it was just the beginning to my new life.


	5. IMPORTANT!!!!

Hey guys. Sorry this isn't an update. I just wanted you guys to know that I am going to be rewriting this story. I will be making the chapters longer and adding in some more stuff, like P.O.V chapters so you can get to know the characters a bit better. I'm not sure if I will be taking this story down yet or not, but I will inform you guys once I have made my decision. Thank you guys for being patient. Love you lots. xx


End file.
